Aeons
This page needs formatting, I have not the time, nor the prior knowledge to properly format this page, but this is a MASSIVE section and needs to be added (possibly split into multiple pages). I have limited experience playing the game (3 days), but will add what I can, and someone else can come by and clean this up and add screenshots and such (or steal the official KB page from the Game guide ) There are these things called Aeons, they are weird, and seem to be thrown into the game in an attempt to find a new way to get you to spend Cash, when you first gain access to the Aeon Farm (by obtaining Level 25) where you can obtain Aeons, please note you can access Talents and Forging and Arena from the Farm, but cannot gain your hourly online bonus, so you will need to return to town to get that. You also gain AFK bonus while at the farm, even if you move around on the farm. Each Aeon has a rating, the max rating level is based on the Aeon rarity level (see below), the higher the rating, the more they improve when leveled. Aeons can also have stat bonuses that are granted to your main character. For example, I got lucky and rolled a Purple Felhunter on my first Master Roll. He only has a rating of 862 (I've seen a Blue with a rating of 1000 to give an idea), I say I was lucky, because he grants my hero the following stat bonuses: Phy Atk +311, Strength +10, Haalth +373. Since then I have not yet rolled another Aeon with more than one stat bonus, and it was only a +50 to Phy Atk. At Level 25 you can only get: 1. Demon 2. Felhunter (looks like Cerberus) Gaining access to Aeons opens up a new area accessible via a button on the top right section of the screen, it is the farthest left icon (near the center of the top of the screen) and looks like a Wolf's head. Touching this icon will load a new "town" area that includes 3 new NPCs 1. Aeon Master (farthest left on the map) The Aeon Master allows you to upgrade the Promise Land, which is the summoning area for gaining Aeons, the upgrades increase the ability to get more power Aeons, so upgrading is not only necessary, but a must for the best possible Aeons. The Promise Land - where you summon Aeons and upgrade them, and sacrifice them (release them) there is some good info on this in the official game guide, possibly why there has not been a page here for Aeons until I created it... Upgrade Costs (I hope when I publish this it doesn't eat the spacing, since I forget how to make a table in wiki) Level Void Shard Celestial Essence Gold Primary Advanced Master Req lvl 1 --> 2 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 20 2 --> 3 400 1,000 14,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 25 3 --> 4 800 2,000 18,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 30 4 --> 5 1,320 3,300 22,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 35 5 --> 6 1,960 4,900 28,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 40 6 --> 7 4,160 10,400 38,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 43 7 --> 8 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 46 8 --> 9 6,400 16,000 44,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 49 9 --> 10 9,600 24,000 50,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 52 10 --> 11 14,000 35,000 56,000 W, G, B G, B, P P, Y 55 Here you have 3 types of summons, Primary (once every 20 minutes, limit 5 times per day), Advanced (once every 12 hours), Master (once per day), each timer starts counts as soon as you use it (not based on server time, so don't try to use one at 23:59 and again at 00:01...) Listed on the chart above are the classifications of summons you get at each level, shortened to the first letter of the color, listed in order of power with White the weakest and Red the strongest. Color Min rating Max rating White 455? - 887? Green 593? - 1079? Blue 1029? - 1254? Purple 862? - 1602? Yellow 1137? - 1343? Orange Red Upgrading Aeons Level Cost W Cost G Cost B Cost P Cost Y Cost O Cost R 1 --> 2 100 316 619 999 1446 2 --> 3 948 1857 2997 4338 3 --> 4 1896 3714 5997 4 --> 5 8991 5 --> 6 12,987 6 --> 7 On the right side of the Promise Land summoning screen you will see the Aeon Icon again (round silver icon of a wolf head), touching that will allow you to see your Aeons and their stats, upgrade their skills, dismiss them, or release them (no idea why you would want to dismiss them, but releasing is good, and necessary if you intend on upgrading the ones you keep...) Dismissing Aeons dismissing a white lvl 1 Aeon grants 100 Nimbus dismissing a green lvl 1 Aeon grants 316 Nimbus dismissing a blue lvl 1 Aeon grants 619 Nimbus dismissing a purple lvl 1 Aeon grants 999 Nimbus According to the official Game Guide, any Nimbus put into an Aeon is returned when you dismiss it, so expect the Nimbus level to be higher on a higher level Aeon equla to the base plus each level cost already put into it, also note the correlation between upgrade cost and dismissing gains of Nimbus. 2. Workshop Manger The workshop Produces Void Shards and Celestial Essences, a random number per hour, which you can of course pay diamonds to reroll... 2 Diamonds the 1st-3rd times (no idea if it ever goes up, that is as far as I've gone) So far I've seen production levels of 3-7 per hour at Levels 3-5 Upgrade Costs (I hope when I publish this it doesn't eat the spacing, since I forget how to make a table in wiki) Level Void Shard Celestial Essence Gold prod min prod max uncollected max lvl req 1 --> 2 2 --> 3 3? 5? 4,000 25 3 --> 4 1,200 240 9,000 3? 7? 5,500 30 4 --> 5 2,000 400 11,000 5? 5? 7,000 35 5 --> 6 3,000 600 14,000 4? 19? 40 6 --> 7 6,500 1,300 19,000 16? 17? 10,000 43 7 --> 8 14? 14? 11,500 46 8 --> 9 10,000 2,000 22,000 11? 11? 13,000 49 9 --> 10 15,000 3,000 25,000 22? 28? 14,500 52 10 --> 11 22,000 4,400 28,000 55 11 --> 12 ^ production min and max are listed as the Values I had during the process and any variances I received from rerolling them, they are not indicative of the full range of values, if you receive higher or lower numbers, please update those numbers. When I had 19/min it was colored yellow, all other times the numbers were white. 3. Storage Manager This is the "Bank" not the normal bank though, it is specific to The Aeon Farm and only holds Void Shards and Celestial Essences (unless of course higher levels unlock more items required to upgrade to even higher levels, as the Workshop has room for 4 or 5, but only shows 2 at this time). Upgrading this increase the max number of each you can hold on to. Upgrade Costs (I hope when I publish this it doesn't eat the spacing, since I forget how to make a table in wiki) Level storage max Void Shard Celestial Essence Gold Lvl Req 1 --> 2 12,000 20 2 --> 3 20,000 800 160 8,000 25 3 --> 4 27,000 1,600 320 10,000 30 4 --> 5 35,000 2,600 520 13,000 35 5 --> 6 42,000 3,900 780 16,000 40 6 --> 7 50,000 5,300 1,060 19,000 43 7 --> 8 57,000 8,400 22,000 46 8 --> 9 65,000 12,000 2,400 26,000 49 9 --> 10 72,000 18,000 3,600 30,000 52 10 --> 11 26,000 5,200 33,000 55 11 --> 12